1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a driving intensity of a vibration motor in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a portable terminal receives a call in a vibration mode, the call is reported to a user by vibrating a vibration motor instead of making a bell sound. The vibration of the portable terminal is generated by driving the vibration motor included in the portable terminal, and strength of the vibration may be constant according to a pre-set vibration intensity.
When the vibrating portable terminal is located on a hard surface, such as a desk, the vibration may cause the generation of an excessive noise due to the portable terminal vibrating on the hard surface. The generation of such a high-level of noise does not meet a purpose of the vibration mode, that purpose being silent operation of the portable terminal and noise prevention, which results in inconvenience of use.
However, if the vibration motor is designed to have a weak vibration strength to address this problem, the user may not be able to recognize the vibration when the portable terminal is grabbled by a hand of the user or is located in a pocket or a bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling a vibration intensity in a portable terminal according to situation awareness.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.